A conventional mobile phone acquires its positional information, and, based on the positional information, acquires information on a map of surroundings from a map information holding server. A map is displayed on a display unit based on the acquired map information.
As another example of the conventional mobile phone, a camera mobile phone detects the direction of a camera, and, based on the detected direction of the camera, calculates the direction of movement on a captured image. An indicator of the direction of movement is provided to an image captured with the camera, and the resulting image is displayed on a display unit.